


Ami, amant...?

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Johnlock [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Boyfriends, Colleague, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Kissing, M/M, Roommates, Surprise Kissing, word
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock et John cherchent un mot pour les décrire devant les autres.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ami, amant...?

-Collègue ?  
-C'est flou, Sherlock. Copain ?  
-Un terme niait.  
-Oui... J'ai passé l'âge.  
-John... Souffla-t-il. C'est stupide.  
-Sans doute.  
  
John se laissa tomber sur le canapé, Sherlock grommela et dû bouger ses jambes, mais les déposas sur celles du blond.  
  
-Tu n'es pas juste... Mon colocataire.  
-Ta possessivité m'enchante.  
-Ferme-là.  
  
Sherlock voulut répliquer, mais John s'était penché pour l'embrasser. Le brun le retourna, une lueur gagnante dans les yeux.  
  
-J'ai trouvé.  
-Quoi ?  
-"Mon John".  
  
Le médecin vira au rouge tandis que Sherlock sourit moqueur, lui aussi est captatif, non ?


End file.
